Curtain Call
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: It was unfortunate that they had to witness something they shouldn't have. The week the village finds out about them. Set before the epilogue of Canvas in White. Neji/Hinata. Friendship with Konoha 11.
1. act i

_Rated T: For language and implied content._

* * *

Sunday

_Gai &amp; Naruto &amp; Lee_

Konoha 11 learns about them in the worst possible way. In which Neji is stressed and Kiba already knows. Everyone is troubled one way or the other.

* * *

It was an accident. He didn't mean to. He wasn't going to say anything about it.

The excuses ran through his head in a rush of mindless fear. Who was Naruto kidding; _he was totally going to say something about it,_ even if the male Hyuuga caught him. Even if he was tortured and threatened, this was a celebration!

The villagers of Konoha had some understanding of the Hyuuga clan, especially regarding the rumored engagement between Hinata Hyuuga and a powerful figure in the clan. They assumed it was someone close to her. It could only be Neji. Well, Naruto amended, it could be that other Hyuuga, the one with short hair, but he was rarely seen in public. So it really could only be Neji. But neither Hyuuga's have said anything about it so the group assumed it was a baseless rumor. They haven't seen anything out of the ordinary as of yet either. Except Naruto did just a few hours ago.

Gai was a hero and Naruto would remember him by it. He actually didn't think Neji was going to be chasing them, but then again, Naruto did start running as soon as that steady white gaze focused on him next. _This was ridiculous_, Naruto thought. Why should he even flee? It wasn't the sudden vicious burst of intent from Neji that made him run. No, he needed his mouth to work for a few hours more if Neji decided to fight, because the others were too far and this needed to be said!

Wait, that meant he lost the bet against Kiba from months ago.

Damn the bastard! Why, oh why, did he have to place Neji as the likeliest in their group to be the last man standing when it came to relationships? _It didn't even have to be a relationship_, Naruto sulked. As long as a woman was involved, romantically or sexually, it was a go, Kiba had said with a sly smile. Naruto was very sure he would win the bet and enthusiastically agreed to it. The winning prize of free ramen for a year might have distracted him from the suspicious snickers from Kiba.

"_So if Neji makes any contact with a woman before any of you guys actually have the courage to talk to one–"_

"_Shut the hell up, Kiba."_

"_Then I win. But if he doesn't–"_

"_He won't," _Naruto had snorted._ "Do you even know Neji? You lost to him so many times. I can't believe it. And didn't you end up in the hospital when you challenged him that one time?"_

"_He challenged me!"_ Kiba had yelled defensively. "_But forget it, that's not what we're talking about. Remember the free year-round ramen prize we bet on?" _Naruto was embarrassed to admit his eyes had glazed over from that point on. _"You get that if you win, Naruto. But only if Neji stays celibate,"_ Kiba had choked with tears, disgusted yet triumphant, and had to turn away to muffle his snickers. _"Deal?"_

"_Hell yeah!"_

For all the years Naruto had known Neji, ambition was the only thing on his mind. After all, the man was a machine and hardly noticed women, not with his cold eyes. _Except apparently Hinata_, Naruto thought hilariously, torn between laughing and crying. He had a feeling about it that began a few weeks ago but dismissed it. He just couldn't imagine the great Neji Hyuuga being close to a woman. Not counting Hinata because _everybody_ knew about his loyalty.

"Complex," Naruto would cough discretely.

Which was exactly why none of them ever thought something between them was possible. It should have been a red flag. It was smothered by imprints pointing to his affections and Naruto nearly halted in shock that they never considered Neji could feel lust and love.

_Apparently he could!_

Kiba had to know about it. That bastard was smiling too much when they shook on it!

Naruto looked back. There wasn't a figure in the roofs nor did he see a blur among the crowds on foot. Which only meant–

A shadow passed over him. With dread and mirth bubbling forth, Naruto looked up to see Neji towering above him on higher grounds.

"Hey," Naruto began cautiously, even as his mouth twitched to fight off a smile.

"What were you doing on Hyuuga grounds?"

"Is that what you really want to ask me?" Naruto said instead, immediately regretting the words, but _it was hard_, really hard, to not push the man in front of him right now. "I mean, Gai-sensei was looking for you," he hurriedly added. "For an exercise or something." It was half a lie, but Naruto valued his life over respect for an instructor he never had.

True to the Hyuuga name, his mask did not slip. "It is a Sunday. I wasn't aware that today was a workday."

"Apparently you and Hinata thought so," his mouth ran off without thought.

At the mention of her name, Naruto thought that Neji had a side to him others rarely saw, seeing the white pupils expand. _Except maybe his enemies_. Naruto adjusted his headband, smoothing over the imprint of Konoha's symbol in reminder. "Concerning other matters," Neji began menacingly and Naruto had to snicker because _finally_ they were getting into the heart of it! Even if he was beaten, wait no, Naruto could hold his own; he _did_ win the war. He was a hero. "Your word of silence."

"On what?" Naruto pushed, hysterically feeling victorious and fearful.

His jaw locked. "What you witnessed."

"Oh," Naruto cajoled, clapping his hands so they wouldn't shake. "You mean when you felt up Hinata or–" A sharp metal zipped past his ear. Maybe he should think twice the next time he spoke.

But he must have crossed the boundaries already because Neji dropped down to the ground. "Say what you like about me. But do not ever regard Hinata in such a debauched manner."

"Hinata, huh," Naruto snickered, wiggling his brows. "No more Hinata-sama?"

"You test my patience." Which Naruto didn't think needed to be said, seeing something evil beneath the cool indifference Neji displayed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto started, needing to say it. "I won't say anything about Hinata like that again." It didn't appease him. Neji didn't move, fierce white eyes still trained on him, waiting. But Naruto wasn't done yet. "What were you two doing anyway?"

"Training," was the tightly gritted answer.

"I got that," Naruto allowed, rolling his eyes. "I meant–"

"Enough."

Naruto ignored the warning. "Hey, where's Gai-sensei?"

"He is rethinking his life choices," came the dull reply.

"Oh."

Even though he knew a fight was inevitable when he left, he only felt two chakra signatures standing at rest even miles away. Either Neji had inhumane speed or Gai had left peacefully. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't pinpoint where the older man was. Which meant he was unconsciousness somewhere. All Naruto knew now was that he had to find Gai if he shook Neji off. He was the only other witness.

It was quiet for a moment and Naruto was getting hungry from the run. He should get ramen before–

"Naruto. You will keep your silence."

They stared.

"I won't," Naruto said gravely.

The Byakugan suddenly triggered and he was within its sights. "Then I have no choice."

A snap of a twig from the bushes.

Neji refrained from reaching for an impending headache because Naruto began snickering again.

"Lee!"

…

_They were sparring._

_And as Naruto watched, he was really glad that he wasn't the subject of their offensive strikes. It was almost a miracle that he won against Neji in the Chuunin exams from long ago._

"_Oh, that's a good hit," Naruto murmured, watching Hinata push him back from his place._

_They were watching from the highest point in the tree lines, a safe distance from being caught. Hinata swiped his legs, blue chakra emanating as ferocious lions in both of her hands and she pushed them towards Neji who knocked down her arms and proceeded to flip her on her back. She quickly recovered and Naruto's brows furrowed._

_The last time Neji did the same move on him, his arms broke. "Bastard," Naruto muttered. So maybe Neji was in a bad mood that day and this was Hinata, but still! "I hope you break something," he continued, watching as Neji bent back. Hinata went faster, quicker, and one opening hit later, she unbalanced him. There was no leverage for him to counter and he went down hard. _

"_Hell yeah!" Naruto praised before Gai smacked a beefy hand over his mouth. _

"_Have I taught him nothing?" Gai whispered fiercely as Neji relented with hands raised. _

_Naruto shoved the offending hand away. "Hinata's getting pretty good."_

"_I will take charge of his training," Gai declared, about to stand when Naruto yanked him back down to quiet him. _

"_Remember what we're here for!" he hissed. He endured boredom, wanting to drag them both out of the Hyuuga grounds for a fun exercise. They had already convinced the other teams, surprisingly even Shikamaru agreed, and now these two remained. It took a while to find them until they realized: the Hyuuga compound._

_They were turned away at the gate, citing their heiress and Neji was busy. It only took a shared look between the two to find another way in._

_Now that they were close to ending their training, they could finally convince them to join. But for those precious minutes when Neji's lecture should have ended, they still weren't moving apart. His sharp eyes caught something suspicious and he looked closer to see if it was real. _

_The shuffle of their hands that were hidden from view made him uncomfortable. Naruto blinked. He did not just see Neji's hand linger in places he didn't want to say. Naruto couldn't tell because the heavy flow of her hair masked it. No way was Neji touching her right there. It couldn't have been because they were talking about strategies, Naruto could hear if he strained enough to listen. _

_But it was strange, because Neji's voice was getting deeper and Hinata was blushing. Then he suddenly moved closer, leaning up on his elbows to murmur something in her ear that made Hinata turn away in embarrassment. And the words Naruto caught was something he wasn't meant to hear. _

_Naruto burst out laughing. _"_I knew it!"_

_They whipped towards the voice, veins rising by the corner of their eyes. Neji sat up, forcing Hinata upright, and gently deposited her beside him so he could stand. His lips were set in a line, one that said many things, but the thoughts racing through Gai's was, praise the Kages, the boy wasn't oblivious! _

_T__here was still hope. __Gai sniffed. They watched as Neji say something to Hinata, who tugged on his sleeve. His head shook and Hinata frowned. Then Neji bowed to her, if that was for appearances it was too late, before striding evenly towards them. Behind him, Hinata dusted dirt off her tights and walked back into the compound with a nervous smile to them._

"_Neji!" Gai shouted with authority._

_Neji looked up. "Gai-sensei."_

"_You lost! Why do I feel shame? What is this feeling–"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_It sounded like a demand and he knew when to abandon a failed operation. Naruto tried backing away but a kunai embedded itself on the tree behind him. "Youth!" Gai answered. "We need you and Hinata to come with us!"_

"_Unfortunately, we are busy."_

_Naruto snickered, and thank the gods Gai's shouts smothered it because it looked like Neji was already losing patience. "Excuses! It might have looked like that but these eyes," he pointed at his own, wide with energy, "saw everything! I know what you were doing, Neji! How dare you allow defeat at the wiles of a woman? Is Hinata so–"_

"_Gai-sensei, I will only ask this time for you to be quiet."_

"_Is that a challenge I hear?" _

_The Byakugan was in his eyes and Naruto took that chance to escape. _

"_Are you challenging meeeeee?" Naruto still heard and he rolled his eyes. _

…

"Where are they?" Lee questioned, looking down at the village.

"I'm pretty sure I heard Gai-sensei shouting an hour ago," Shino murmured. "In the direction of the Hyuuga compound."

"Should we investigate?"

Kiba ignored them, knowing the delay. "Nah, let's just wait a while longer."

"Hey, I think I see Naruto," Tenten suddenly said.

"Is he with them?"

"I don't think so," she muttered, seeing the fleeing form of Naruto disappear into the forest followed by Neji, a dark look on his face. Naruto must have said something he shouldn't have for Neji to lose his cool. "I don't see Hinata with them."

"I'll go see what's going on," Lee volunteered before Kiba could stop him. He sighed, catching the attention of Ino. Kiba shook his head. He had no obligation to guard their secrets; people were going to find out eventually but if Hinata wanted privacy, he would keep quiet, but not because the thought of Neji targeting him had anything to do with it.

"We can meet up later," he said absently, resolving to keep away from the conflict as much as possible. If Naruto was involved, then it wasn't long before those calculating white eyes landed on him next.

"Was Gai-sensei with them?" Shino asked.

"No," Tenten said slowly, watching the distance. They hadn't moved from the forest and that meant Neji had trapped Naruto.

"We'll reschedule then," Shikamaru decided, beginning to descend the steps.

Meanwhile, Lee hurriedly flew from stone to stone until he reached the rooftops, leaping to the trees after and zeroed in on their general location.

"Hinata, huh?" he heard Naruto's teasing voice. "No more Hinata-sama?"

Lee's brows dipped in a frown. Yes, it was unusual to hear it from the very disciplined Neji, but at least it meant his barriers to people eased, especially since it was Hinata. He moved closer.

"What were you two doing anyway?"

He stopped.

"Training," Neji gritted.

Lee crossed his arms. Of course, what else were they doing? Did Naruto not know Neji was in charge of her training? It was common knowledge.

"Where's Gai-sensei?"

He decided to keep quiet. His mentor was not here, now that Naruto mentioned it. And why did it sound like Neji was in a bad mood?

"He's rethinking his life choices," Neji said idly.

Lee gulped. There were only a few times he heard Neji use that voice. _Gai-sensei! What has he done to you?_ His beloved mentor who could have been murdered by his heartless teammate– _Keep it together, Lee! _Neji wouldn't kill anyone. But he was still missing. And by Neji's hand.

"Then I have no choice," he heard Neji warn and Lee stepped back before he could be noticed.

Something cracked beneath his foot. It was loud in the ensuing silence and goose-bumps burst out when the Byakugan locked onto him.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted with a joker's smile.

Neji gritted his teeth.

"Hello…" Lee began. It was difficult to summon energy when his life was briefly shocked into the afterlife.

He was really an emotional man, Naruto absently thought, seeing so many new reactions from Neji. It stemmed from anger but at least it wasn't _just_ a frown. His brows were drawn down too. The Byakugan sporadically appeared and Naruto wondered if Neji was aware of it. "I didn't do anything," Naruto told him, regretting it when it reminded Neji of his crime. He pointed to Lee. "He found out himself."

Neji growled at him. His vocabulary shortened in anger, Naruto concluded. "Lee," Neji said in a low voice. "You heard nothing."

The widening of his eyes was enough to confirm that he did, indeed, witness something he shouldn't have. "N-Neji," he began. "Did you really–"

"You heard nothing."

His skin prickled and Naruto rubbed his arms. Neji rarely repeated himself, coupled with the fact he was in a mood made it worse. Lee was about to protest, but the look in his eyes made him think twice. His shoulders slumped. "If that's what you want," he said glumly. "When you're ready to tell me, I will be waiting." Or he could find Gai-sensei on his own. His eyes peered elsewhere. "Speaking of which, where is Hinata-san? We planned an activity."

"Not today," Neji said. "She is completing preparations for a clan meeting."

Naruto suppressed from snickering. It would only take one more reason for Neji to snap and Lee must have felt the violence in him, because he stuttered, "I-I thought you'd know. Well, of course, you know, I just –"

"Send my apologies to the rest," Neji said evenly and turned his attention back on the golden hero. "Naruto."

"Oh please, Neji, it's too late now," Naruto said. "What's the problem? It's just the three of us that knows you and Hinata are...dating?" He made a face. "Together. No, wait. In a relationship. Yeah. Or is fiancée the right word? We heard rumors," he added. "Wait, you're still a virgin, right?" Naruto babbled, missing Lee's face growing paler by the second.

Neji cracked his knuckles.

…

Fine, maybe Neji convinced him to stay quiet.

Naruto banished the degrading memory, vowing to retaliate in some way. He sulked in the seats of the ramen shop. Even the delicious taste of ramen didn't satisfy him. A heavy weight shifted itself beside him and Naruto looked to see Gai slumped over the counter. "Gai-sensei! Where were you?"

"Where was I?" the older man repeated. "I don't remember."

Naruto shivered, irked. "You remember anything from a few hours ago?"

"My pupil lost," Gai groaned.

"He lost against you?"

His eyes snapped open. "Nothing happened." Something did, Naruto sourly. "He's experiencing youth," Gai suddenly gushed with tears. "Finally! I was worried about him. He's always climbing the ranks by the months and I thought he was missing the best years of life. Until…Until, uh…"

"You saw it, too," Naruto whispered. "You know!"

"It isn't any of my business," Gai suddenly said, closing off, and the tears streaking down his cheeks made Naruto sweat. Whatever Neji had done to Gai must have been worse than what was done to him. "I am just happy everyone is youthful!" he cried.

"That's right," a restless voice put in.

Gai whipped around. "Lee! You understand! Come with me and we will rediscover Neji's youth!"

"Y-yes, Gai-sensei!" came the less than enthusiastic reply Naruto didn't expect.

He blew the steam off the bowl. No doubt about it: Neji's wrath outweighed everything else.

…

"Jeez, Naruto," Sakura started when they gathered. "Where were you? I haven't even submitted my report to the hospital yet."

"I haven't eaten," Chouji added.

"Because you all love me," Naruto said absently, ignoring their groans though no one overruled him. "Sorry, guys, I ran into trouble." Tenten flicked a glance to her quiet teammate before focusing on the enthusiastic Lee who had gone pale.

"Did you even ask them?" Ino said dryly.

It wasn't as if he had a chance, Naruto thought. "Why else would Neji be here for?"

"But where's Hinata?"

They all looked to Neji. "She will be arriving shortly," he grunted. He then focused his gaze beyond the clearing. In a few moments, Hinata appeared, hurrying over.

When Lee caught sight of her, he stiffened and straightened in place, saluting her. Hinata questionably blinked, glancing over her shoulder even as her team navigated her to the side. Neji closed his eyes in exasperation. "Good afternoon to you!" Lee shouted after her.

"Good afternoon," Hinata returned quizzically.

"I pray you have a good day!"

Neji walked over and dragged him away. Tenten followed shortly. "Hey, what were you doing earlier?" she asked him. "I saw you chasing Naruto."

Lee turned red. "It's not what you think! Neji–"

"He trespassed on our grounds," Neji said. "He needed to be reminded that it will not be tolerated."

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked incredulously as Lee swiped his head left and right and his face turned a myriad of colors. "Lee!"

Kiba observed this with an uninterested glance and shrugged when Hinata called for him. "Wasn't Gai-sensei supposed to be with us?"

"We don't really need him," Kiba explained. "It was just an excuse Naruto used to gather us. Besides, I think Gai-sensei misses his team."

They glanced uncertainly at the small group. While Gai and Lee were joined by the hip, he didn't look as excited, Tenten looked suspicious, and Neji, ever sharp and cool, was unmovable. It was as if he saw through them all. But he never did leave. He glanced over and at once, Hinata looked away as did Kiba, who grimaced in response. "Strange," Shino murmured.

"They're always weird," Kiba tried dismissing. He didn't really want to see the redness of her cheeks.

Shino stayed quiet and Kiba let him draw his own conclusions. "Are we ready?" Kiba called out.

"Yes!"

…

It was nearing early evening by the time they were done.

Shikamaru and his team went ahead, citing reports needed to be done. When Shino departed, Kiba joined him, waving goodbye to Hinata without a second look. The others left soon afterwards and Hinata looked around to see who remained. Naruto disappeared the moment it was over. She, at least, wanted to thank him, knowing his motives. It had been a while since they spent time together. She straightened, looking for Neji. He appeared beside her. "You did well," he told her.

From the space hidden by the rock formations, Naruto and Gai waited patiently. Lee earlier declined to join and raced off before they could catch him. A camera was hidden in Naruto's hands. All he had to do was capture something incriminating, shower the photos in the village in the early morning, and watch Neji do damage control. _Let the bastard feel humiliation._ And if Neji went after him, then_, hah, lots of witnesses!_

"Shall we head back?"

They could see it; the way her body softened in response to his voice, the way her spine arched a little to deepen the curves she had. Hinata beamed up at him. "Yes."

They watched the exchange closely with wide eyes. Finally, Naruto slouched back. "You know, I don't really get it."

Gai crouched next to him. "Wait for it," he muttered.

They turned an empty corner by the staircases. Then it happened: he brushed her bangs away, running his hand down her back. Then he whispered something, by the way his face was angled down closer to hers. They couldn't hear but it made Hinata smile so mysteriously. And it looked so familiar, the female lips curling and the glint of her eyes but Naruto couldn't place it yet. He ushered her to go ahead, leaning on the rails to watch her figure sway and descend the steps.

Very protective and romantic, Gai gushed.

_It was nice_, Naruto thought. To start a relationship with a loved one who held the same feelings and couldn't help but smile because love was new–

Wait.

In the hot springs months ago, when everyone joined after catching Neji heading towards it alone, he must have imagined Neji agreeing with them, because aside from Shikamaru and Kiba admitting they weren't virgins, ignoring the fact Sai also raised his hand, Neji hadn't really responded either. It was just embarrassing to admit because the women were next door, having the same argument. So he assumed Neji was on the same boat as the rest of them.

And now Naruto noticed that Neji had disappeared once the fight ensued and that it wasn't until the next morning he had noticed Neji was in a better mood than before.

Naruto shot up in shock, dropping the camera. "He lied!" he screeched. "Oh my god," he said in a loud whisper. Now he remembered that feminine look. It was the same look he'd witnessed when Ino was performing in reconnaissance missions. "That means Hinata–" Neji turned to their direction, which might have actually said that he was suddenly aware of them, making Naruto sweat. "So," he prompted with a wave of his hand as if expecting a collision of confessions. When a vein rose in the Hyuuga's face, Naruto recognized the look that would follow and turned to run.

From behind, he heard Gai shout to the skies, "_Youuuuuuttttthhhhh!"_ before hearing a suspicious explosion of the earth.

It was the second time that week Naruto agreed to keep quiet.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Kiba &amp; Ino &amp; Kakashi_

"So have you heard?"

"Of what?"

"The Hyuuga clan. Apparently their lady Hinata is engaged right now and someone caused a ruckus."

"You have any idea who it was?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, we'll find out eventually."

"Whoever it was, didn't you hear Kakashi saying something about dumping those books of his to whoever the groom is? Lucky bastard. Those copies are hard to find nowadays."

"I don't think his fiancée would like that."

"I think her groom would totally appreciate it."

…

Kiba was feeling nostalgic.

He wanted to return to the old days. When none of them separated, when their ranks didn't define their schedules, when they still had time to socialize. Maybe it was the joint activity they all participated in days ago that made him yearn for it. He ordered Shino to stay put at the park and left to find Hinata. It was perfect because he knew she was not assigned to any missions today.

His senses led him to the busy market. The smells and noises didn't bother him. He was too good in a mood. He soon caught sight of Hinata, browsing through a flower shop. _For her garden, no doubt._ Kiba smiled. He stepped forward to call for her attention then stopped when Neji appeared from around the corner.

He only took one look at the pair and walked away. But his nightmare began the moment he crossed paths with Ino Yamanaka.

"Kiba!" Ino called.

His ear twitched from the pitch. "You don't have to shout!" he growled, sharp fangs emerging.

Ino huffed and shoved his face away. "Don't threaten me."

He fought for patience. "What do you want?"

When she inched closer and her eyes lowered to half-mast, it sent alarms ringing. "Hey, I was thinking. You know Hinata?" Kiba tried not to gulp. "I think there's someone she's been seeing."

"And you're telling me why?"

She shot him a haughty look. "Don't think I don't know. You've been acting suspicious too. Is it you?"

_Hell no_. Not to say Hinata wasn't attractive. It was just that the obstacle was Neji Hyuuga. "No."

"Then it must be someone else! We don't see her often anymore."

"You think so?" he said dully.

Ino frowned. "Aren't you worried? She's your teammate, Kiba. She hasn't been keeping secrets from you, has she?"

"None," he said truthfully. Technically, there were no secrets between them when Kiba already knew.

Ino flipped her hair, nearly smacking his face with sharp accuracy. "Well, I am worried! I can't believe you're not even the least curious. Where's Neji? I bet he would want to know." Kiba snorted, then flinched when her eyes flicked to him. "What was that?"

"What?"

Blue eyes narrowed and they were a pretty color, Kiba thought, even when he could see murder written in them. "No games, Kiba."

"No games," he repeated assuredly.

"Ino-san?" Hinata began. They jumped, seeing Hinata observing them innocently, but Kiba had a feeling deception was in play already. _How long was she there?_ But most importantly, _why didn't he hear her?_ He wasn't panicking, he told himself, just because Neji was nowhere in sight. "Would you like some?" She offered a bag of seeds in her palm. "Kiba-kun tells me you are interested in finding exotic flowers."

"Actually, yes," Ino said, surprised. Hinata smiled kindly. "Thank you." Kiba shrugged, looking away when Ino glanced at him. Just when Hinata was set to leave, Ino grabbed her back. "Hey, Hinata," she began in a low whisper. "Whose this groom I keep hearing about?"

_Oh gods!_

He looked away for just one fucking second! And where was Neji? He _had_ to be somewhere–

"Groom?" Hinata asked carefully.

Kiba covered his face.

"Some people were talking about it."

"Oh." Kiba incredulously whipped towards them. If this was the moment she would reveal everything, he was going to watch. He knew about it from the beginning, forced into voyeurism when they were in public and humiliated with that one threat, and damn everything if he was going to miss the end. "I am not engaged," Hinata said.

His jaw managed to keep in place. Instead, Kiba blinked once, twice, then turned his back. Lying was never Hinata's strong suit. Which only meant, in technicality, that the engagement was not official in the Hyuuga clan's eyes, but they might as well have been celebrating because it was in the works. Hinata was not a liar, _it wasn't even a deception_, and it was true down to the very word.

Ino had asked the wrong question. If Kiba asked, he was sure his head would be buried in the ground when Neji caught wind of it. And no one dared to ask Neji Hyuuga. Naturally, they turned to the approachable Hinata Hyuuga; though Kiba had to nervously laugh because he found out that she was very skillful in navigating the pools of truth and lies.

"Are you and Neji together?" With their naivety and her kind smile, she'd answer _yes_ because no one would link them romantically, and Neji would appear beside her soon after to confirm that _yes_, spatially they were together.

"Do you love Neji?"

"Of course," she would probably phrase with a quizzical smile and no one thought twice because they suspected familial bond.

"Is there anyone who makes your heart beat faster?"

"Y-yes," she'd answer, ducking her head and they'd think, _Naruto Uzumaki_, from all the rumors before the war.

But if it was Kiba: "Are you and Neji fucking?"

She would waver, redden and stammer, "W-why... I–" that would confirm it in anyone's eyes and Kiba would be unconscious in the next second.

So Kiba didn't ask.

"Please excuse me," Hinata said then, hastily running back to the shop, its manager calling for her.

"Huh," Ino murmured. Kiba tried getting away, but her strong grip stopped him. "Follow me, Kiba."

He tried navigating her away. She relied on his senses when they disappeared from the crowd, but she smacked him and Kiba didn't want anymore bruises. He could be patient today until Ino was no longer interested.

But she led him, with whatever womanly intuition she used, to the exact area they were at. Kiba held his breath. Their mixed scents was really disturbing him.

It was unfortunate that they had to stumble upon them, Kiba sulked. His luck was downright horrific. Kiba nervously eyed Ino. If she made a scene, it was his head on the line although Neji didn't discriminate in fights, because if Ino made a fuss then it soothed him to know she would carry half the burden.

Neji took the bag off her arm, even when Hinata protested. From the annoyed look on Ino's face, Kiba summarized that Neji was in the way. He counted towards his eventual demise because he knew what was going to happen. With one hand free, he offered it to her and Hinata flushed, looking around. Kiba immediately suppressed their presence when Ino's spiked. Not that Neji could notice, because his eyes were solely on Hinata.

Their fingers laced, making Ino gasp. Like a bad drama, Neji pulled her closer by the waist, pressing their bodies intimately. He was murmuring something by the way his mouth moved and Hinata smiled gently with reddened cheeks. "Neji," he heard her voice raise the slightest bit to his trained ears when he bit her palm.

Kiba warily averted his gaze because no one wanted to watch that. Except Ino, Kiba revised, seeing her eyes widen and jaw drop. Whatever they were doing next made her inhale air into her lungs. Kiba draped a hand over her mouth before whatever sound she was going to produce attract the pair's attention and dragged her away, suddenly alerting someone else.

…

"Were they–"

"That's what you saw."

"So Hinata–"

"Looks like it."

"But does Neji–"

"Do you need to even ask that? It was obvious."

"Then they–"

"Yes."

"When–"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"Let me finish!"

"Ow!"

And so the animals of the forest curiously witnessed the frantic exchange, coupled with occasional slaps by one flustered female nin and one tired Inuzuka clan member.

They were soon joined by a third voice and the animals scattered, feeling his bloodlust.

…

Hinata sighed.

She didn't know why Neji was looking so stressed for the past few days. And when she thought to ask, his face had darkened and Hinata frowned, all the more curious. But then he distracted her with a passionate kiss that made her forget. She watched from the bench as Neji discussed with a nin by the tree lines. About a mission, she thought. Which either meant Neji was going to leave again or he was relaying information.

She shouldn't be fretting over parting with him for a while. He promised her forever long before the formalities of their engagement was official. They could wait a few more years to seal their marriage in paper.

"Soon," he had murmured to her, kissing her left hand.

Her hands rose unthinkingly to touch her cheeks, red with embarrassment at the memory. She sneaked a glance at him, ridiculously happy from the mere sight of him. "Hey."

Hinata swept her gaze. A leaf fell and Hinata looked up to see a shadow lounging in a tree. "Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Heard a rumor."

"Oh?" she had to say when the silence lengthened.

"Yup," he murmured, dropping a leg out on a branch. "So I wanted to congratulate the groom-to-be."

"I-I see," Hinata stammered, wondering how to escape the mischievous man. She didn't want to draw anyone's attention, especially Neji's. She frantically looked over where Neji was still engaged in talks. He hadn't noticed yet. "Uhm–"

"I don't know who he is. From the Hyuuga clan."

"I don't know why people are asking me," Hinata said, wringing her hands.

"Thought you might know," he continued. "I heard you are the bride-to-be."

"T-that's not. . . By no means am I going to be a bride soon," Hinata said. It wasn't a lie. Their marriage wouldn't happen until the Hyuuga clan was secured in choosing its successor.

"Whatever the case," Kakashi said airily. "I want to help whoever the groom is."

"How?" she asked curiously. This man had no connections with the Hyuuga and Neji had already obtained the blessings of the Main House. Kakashi dropped to the ground, eyeing his novels. She fidgeted, uncomfortable. Hinata looked up when his finger tapped insistently on paper. Her eyes caught sight of the very erotic cover, vaguely reminding her one time of what Neji had done to her. Her cheeks heated. "N-No!" she cried, instinctively slapping it away and catching the attention of Neji who immediately stormed towards them.

"He's got to learn how to make you happy," Kakashi said through the commotion. Neji was there in an instant, scowl and all. Kakashi hummed, flashing the books with a clever swipe of his hands. But steady white eyes did not even flick down to the provocative covers. It struck him that Neji was very well-disciplined.

"What have you done?" he demanded, pulling Hinata behind him.

"Maybe you would know about it," Kakashi continued, ignoring him. "Who's the lucky groom?"

His brows furrowed. "Groom?"

"Ohoho," a deep masculine laugh, startling them both. "I know the workings of the Hyuuga clan," he continued, upsetting them further. "I just want to help. The groom, that is."

"I don't care." He didn't bother excusing themselves, instead led Hinata by the elbow away from the scene.

"Just a few pointers and tricks to make the lady happy," he called out, setting the bait successfully when Neji whipped around with a furious look.

Veins lifted by the corner of his eyes, a scowl marring his face. "That is not necessary."

Beyond him, the older man could see her face reddening and Kakashi rerouted his attack. It was not meant for her ears after all. "It's not for you," he retorted.

"Keep that away from her," he warned.

"So you're fine delivering it? I don't mind if you read it too," he crooned, flipping the pages.

A denial was on his lips when Hinata suddenly turned on her heel and walked away, surprising them both. "Hinata?" She didn't answer him and Kakashi watched in amazement as Neji's fierce look crumbled at her silence. Neji turned his attention back angrily. "Keep yourself out of our matters."

"I didn't say it was about you," he returned coolly. "Or are you telling me something?"

"I admit nothing."

"You don't want to go further," a low voice gritted to him and Kakashi turned to see the tight muscles of Gai's face constricting in close range.

"What's wrong with your face, Gai?"

"Do not go near my student, Kakashi!"

But Neji was older now, no longer considered a student. He was at a distance, far more skilled than his peers, and only behind Naruto Uzumaki. He was an adult, but it still made Gai want to protect whatever innocence there was left from the clutches of Kakashi Hatake. Although considering what he had witnessed days ago, there was no innocence left at all.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, watching Neji skim a hard look to his former instructor before leaving. "You saw the look he gave you? No respect from the youth these days."

"Speak for yourself," Gai muttered. "Team 7 weren't outstanding models either."

"I'll visit them later–"

"Don't you dare!"

"You sly dog," Kakashi drawled, watching Neji's retreating figure and Gai paled. "Shame on you, Gai. Now I must know."

…

When Kiba saw Team 7's former instructor sneaking outside the Hyuuga compound, his first instinct was to walk away. Just a few hours ago, he miraculously sustained no wounds when Neji confronted them. Maybe because Ino was a friend of Hinata's, but he didn't care, the animal in him still agitated. But something made him pause in his retreat. Kiba groaned, looking up at the sky._ I better be rewarded in the next life_, he thought to whichever divinity was listening.

As long as Hinata was happy. As long as Neji didn't use violence. _Why couldn't people keep away? _Then he moved, suppressing his chakra before the older man could disappear. "What're you doing?" he growled, sliding beside him.

"Curious," was all Kakashi said, shaking off the restraining hand on him.

"Don't!" Kakashi bargained with one copy of his books and Kiba had to struggle to deny it. "Kakashi-sensei, you don't want to be involved," he hissed.

A cool look in his eye told Kiba he didn't care. "You can just leave then."

"I can't."

They moved in deeper and Kiba suspiciously wondered how the older man knew the layout of the Hyuuga compound. Maybe when he was in a better mood, he would mention it to Neji. It was inevitable because they were going to be caught one way or other. _What better way to negotiate_, Kiba thought. "Ah, there she is," Kakashi announced.

Kiba hated being out in the open, but the sight of Hinata and this lecherous man talking didn't sit well with him, but there was another monster to look out for. He could smell him somewhere or maybe it was Neji's scent mixed with hers that made it so. He grimaced. The things he did to protect their secrets, Kiba sulked, jumping down.

But before Kakashi could call for her attention, Kiba jumped on his back. He was thrown off the next second, but it was enough time for Hinata to walk back inside. "Now, Kakashi-sensei," Kiba insisted. "You don't want the Hyuuga's as your enemies."

At that, he paused. "Hiashi does possess a violent temper."

Kiba sighed in relief.

Naturally, Neji made perfect timing, the bastard.

Kiba covered his face when he appeared. He placed a kiss on Hinata's upturned lips before opening the slides for her and Kiba nearly rejoiced because that meant they weren't noticed just yet. He tugged on the older man's arm to get him to move, but he was rooted to the ground. A quick glance at his face and Kiba blanched. "So Neji Hyuuga actually…" It meant trouble.

He was afraid to look back because he felt the sudden spike of chakra from afar. But he _had_ to look, to measure if there was enough time to escape.

As soon as Hinata entered, the Byakugan manifested, locking on them.

Kakashi grinned.

So Kiba did what had to be done.

He slapped the book right to the ground, its sensual cover splaying flat just like the woman was positioned and simultaneously, two pairs of eyes fell on it. One was its loyal customer, Kakashi Hatake. And surprisingly, the other was Neji Hyuuga, who suddenly flexed his hands and focused his eyes on the obvious perpetrator.

Kiba ran.

…

"Anyone thinks Neji is acting suspicious?"

"No!" Lee burst out.

Sai watched with detached amusement as few of his comrades tried their hardest to suppress their alarm. He flicked a glace to Kiba Inuzuka, looking unruffled as ever. Kiba returned it with lazy wariness. "I did not know it was a custom to lie to your friends."

"Like hell you don't," Sakura growled.

"Yeah, Sai," Naruto put in. "No one believes you've had sex!"

She turned to him, all fury and teeth. "Of all his lies, that's what you pick out?"

"Are you hiding something from us, Lee?" Tenten questioned, ignoring them.

"No!"

"Leave him alone," Ino said, waving a hand in the air. "Maybe Neji doesn't approve of whoever this groom is."

Sakura frowned. "Why would he be?"

Kiba needed to do damage control. If – _when!_ – it leaked out, he was responsible for it. "Hey, they are pretty close, after all," he offered. "I'd be pissed if I found out my clan is arranging a marriage for my sister without letting us know."

"He could be a bastard," Ino added. "A sick pervert with a fetish for–"

"I assure you the clan is diligent in choosing respectable suitors," a voice said darkly and all at once, they paled. Only the oblivious, Kiba wryly thought, had the courage to face him because neither Naruto, Lee nor Ino moved to look. "It isn't any of your business," Neji said sternly.

"Hey, Hinata's our friend!" Sakura shouted, eyeing Naruto who would usually be the first to defend special bonds, but he was unusually quiet, sweating even in the cool air. "Right, Naruto?"

He twitched. "Right."

"Are you all…not well?" Hinata asked when she got closer, trailing from behind. Ino considerably brightened. As if Hinata being there leashed Neji's aggressiveness. Which it did to an extent, Kiba mused.

"Who are you marrying?" Sakura interrupted bluntly, and she couldn't see the contained reactions of some of them because her back was turned. Shikamaru raised his brows at Ino, who bit her fingers and Kiba smacked her arm. Naruto sized them up, eyes narrowing until it dawned on him.

_You know!_

Kiba pointedly eyed Neji. _Not now._

Hinata thoughtfully stared. "Where did you hear that?" she asked softly and Neji stiffened.

Kiba blinked, rubbing his arms. It shouldn't have felt chilly. "Some nurses were gossiping," Sakura said. "Well, are you?"

Her protector was still as a statue and Kiba sweated bullets. "We are not marrying yet," Hinata explained and before anyone could ask, she continued, "I-I thought it was not the right time. I want to make sure I am prepared," Hinata murmured, smiling shyly, and they all understood. "So please, um, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It is a private matter within my clan."

"Right," Ino automatically agreed.

"But who is he?" Sakura persisted. "You know him?"

"It is best until I wait for my father's announcement," Hinata said and Kiba didn't know whether to fear or admire her cleverness.

Sakura nodded her head reasonably. Something audible hit the ground. "Lee!" Tenten suddenly shouted. "What's wrong?" she asked, shaking his limp body. Kiba wiped his forehead, knowing the storm passed.

"Oh, Hinata," Sakura began again, touching her arm and they tensed. "Can you help me out at the hospital? I need an extra hand."

"Yes," Hinata said with a smile, whether it was genuine or not, Kiba didn't know. They left in a hurry. But when the rest of the group dispersed, the three that _knew_ stayed because Neji was staring them down, not counting Lee because Tenten had hauled him straight to the hospital.

They nervously flicked their gazes to him. Neji challengingly glowered at them and they showed their obedience by nodding vigorously. Naruto went further by slamming his head to the ground. It must have satisfied him, because Neji turned and left without inflicting harm.

As soon as they no longer saw him, Naruto jumped up and landed a hard hit on Kiba. "You bastard! You knew about it and still made that bet!" and he bent over from the pain.

"Damn it, Naruto, contain your power a bit, will you," he wheezed.

He dragged him closer by the collar. "I lost a year's worth of ramen," he snarled.

Kiba bared a fang. "Anything goes."

"Why would you even make a bet like that," Ino said warily, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't even a bet! It was just a waiting game–"

"What bet?" a soft voice asked.

They froze. Naruto nervously eyed Hinata, who suddenly appeared next to the very enraged Neji. "Uh…"

"I thought you went with Sakura," Ino said, tucking a strand away.

"I forgot to invite Kiba-kun for an outing with Shino-kun," she replied, her kind eyes making Ino feel guilty.

"What bet?" Neji repeated. Hinata glanced at him.

"About you two," Naruto mumbled, shuffling his feet. "Nothing serious."

She reddened, hands flying to her cheeks. "W-what're you saying?"

"They know," Neji said, voice clipped.

She dropped her eyes to the ground, too embarrassed to confront them. Questions raced through her, heating her face, and Neji patiently waited until she sorted it out, because he was ready to attack. "I-I see," she said weakly. Ino smiled at her and it might have eased the tension in her. She could discuss it later with her but she had no courage to look at the other two in the eyes just yet.

"What bet?" he gritted. Hinata frowned. So this was his source of stress. _But why hadn't he told her?_

Because Kiba's ribs still hurt, he choked out, "Naruto wanted to know if you're going to have sex soon."

"N-no!" she cried out.

Neji shot her a skeptical look.

When gasps echoed, Neji grimaced. Hinata met his eyes accusingly. But before threatening them again, his priority was to somehow pacify Hinata because she was red and shaking and Neji was prepared to go on his knees but by the gods, this was not another moment their companions would see. Before any words left his lips, she shot him a tearful look and ran away.

Kiba couldn't suppress it any longer and coughed out a bit of blood.

He rounded on them. "Say anymore and I will end all of you," he warned menacingly.

…

"I hear you have been causing trouble, Neji."

"It is nothing serious, Hiashi-sama."

The older man eyed him critically. "How has word of your engagement with Hinata spread among some of the villagers?"

"I assure you, Hiashi-sama, it was not done on our part. Naruto…trespassed on our grounds," was all Neji could say without saying that they were caught in a compromising act.

"Naruto," Hiashi choose to say instead. "And the rest?"

"The same," he hedged.

"Be careful, Neji," Hiashi gruffly warned. "I'd like to make a formal announcement soon, but you need to stop Naruto before the whole village knows."

Neji kept his face blank. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"And respect your elders, Neji. I was informed Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai was assaulted in our grounds."

"I understand."

"Has Hinata finally spoken to you again?"

A short silence, then in the most subdued voice Hiashi ever heard from his nephew say: "No."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. act ii

_Figured I should complete this before uploading anything else. I really had fun writing this. It's all light-hearted, happy endings, fun scenarios; a huge load off after Canvas and Calendar. _

* * *

Friday

_Sai &amp; Sakura &amp; __Tenten _

In which Hinata keeps Neji in check, Sai can't learn to filter his words and everyone else struggling to avoid catching Neji's attention.

* * *

Sai wandered the streets of Konoha.

He spied the figure he was looking for. By the flower shop, just as he overhead Kiba say. According to intel, Neji Hyuuga had not been seen with her for days. Which was perfect timing for Sai because the painting he had done of them sparring months ago revealed more than he thought. Now he needed to confirm it. "Excuse me," he said with a smile.

Hinata tried to return it, uneasy. "Yes?"

"I have a few questions."

She bit her lip. "I don't think I can answer them," she said quickly.

"But it is only you who can do so." She paled and Sai continued: "Is it not custom within the Hyuuga clan to practice endogamy?" Her smile faded. "To marry within the clan," he explained at her silence. When she still didn't respond, Sai frowned.

"Say that again," a mild voice interrupted and Sai looked over his shoulder. "And I will gladly end the source of your inquiries."

"Neji Hyuuga," Sai greeted. "Is it disturbing for me to question it? I want to confirm it."

"It is," he said.

Sai blinked, wondering which confirmation it was for. But he didn't think that was what the male Hyuuga was referring to and saw the slow churn of chakra coursing to his hands, hidden by long sleeves. "I suppose that will be the end of it," he relented.

Sai turned and was surprised that she was still there in the pathway. A strong presence still resided behind him and Sai shifted so he could see them both. Perhaps the rumor of his disappearance was a fluke. There was tension in the air and he was not certain if it was all directed to him.

"Well, then. Have I earned your ire?"

Neji walked past him and before he could touch her, Hinata moved away and continued down to the market place. It didn't stop him and Neji followed her. No words passed between them and Sai wondered why.

…

"Shall I omit the marks you've put on her?"

The air around them froze and Sai kept his smile. He thought it was polite on his part to offer to disguise the marks in his painting. He thought it was unusual he didn't notice it before. And it was reasonable to do so because he didn't want the Hyuuga's as his enemies from their meet earlier. It was a surprise when he found Neji alone and wondered where she was. She didn't respond to his questions, so Sai decided to confront the other.

There was violence and displeasure coming from him and Sai did not understand why. Their eyes met, one guarded, the other glazed with coolness. "I owe her a debt," Sai explained. "I will respect her privacy."

"Don't speak of it again," he said softly.

"I have no reason to," Sai assured.

"Destroy it."

His smile faded. "Must you resort to that? I will not." There was still no trust. And Neji especially considered him a threat. "I will have to inform her of your unreasonable–"

Sai was slammed down to the ground, the grip crushing his airways. His vision flickered and blood pooled in his mouth. The man was truly formidable. He didn't expect a fight. He was outmatched in close range combat and there was no opening for him to retaliate.

"Don't go near her."

There was no anger in those white eyes. It was a cool look that simply said he was in the way and Neji needed to eliminate him. At least Sai figured out the points to enrage him. But relief came in the form of a vague voice, a woman, shouting, "Stop!"

Sai looked over. Alas, it was not meant to be because Neji's grip never eased. He nearly sighed, realizing he couldn't. It came out as a choke and the woman continued screeching, "Let him go!" The heavens couldn't even grant him a peaceful parting. "Neji!" Sakura continued, reaching his side.

_It wasn't supposed to be you_, Sai didn't say. In fact, she was bothersome and Sai definitely didn't want her witnessing his final moments. He flapped his hand, shooing her away, but Sakura interpreted it as a call for help. She fisted her hand over Neji's. "Move."

He was starting to see spots. It wasn't the end he imagined, but his opponent was vastly overpowered unless his teammate could stop trying to intimidate him. Or maybe she was useful after all, Sai revised, when the death hold eventually loosened.

Neji stood. "Remind him to never cross my path."

"What are you saying?" Sakura said incredulously. "He's your comrade too!"

"I never considered him to be so."

"Oh, you are unbelievable. I should have overdosed you when I had the chance." Neji glared. "Don't think I never tried."

"Neji?" a soft voice cut in and Sai finally slumped in relief. "What's happened?"

Sai noted the disapproval in her voice as she took him in.

Neji approached her. He leaned down, whispering in her ear. Sakura frowned. _Didn't she deserve an explanation too?_ And she thought Neji valued his space, but here he was crowding Hinata. She was sure their shoulders were touching. She suddenly cut her eyes down to Sai, a sort of detached measurement in them, and it shocked Sakura that Hinata was capable of that. Then the clouds cleared and the kindness returned.

Sakura blinked. Neji straightened, still standing close. "Well?" she asked, because their staring contest made her feel unwanted.

Hinata was the first to break it and knelt down, gathering Sai's palm in hers. Neji looked away. Then he quickly looked back, as if not wanting to miss a moment if Sai did something he didn't like. "Thank you for your consideration," Hinata began. "I – We would appreciate it if you did that." Sakura frowned. The question was on her lips but Hinata continued, "Forgive him for responding so violently. I know you meant it in good will."

"You're kind," Sai told her.

She straightened and leveled a stern stare on him. "Neji," she said. Sakura was very sure it was a demand. Neji never responded well to orders. Usually because he was the one issuing them. But Hinata was a different matter and Sakura watched in triumph as Neji grudgingly obeyed.

She frowned. When did Neji ever become so accommodating? _No_, Sakura corrected, it was only for Hinata and his superiors. Sakura directed her fingers to her eyes and pointed at him. Neji gave her a disgruntled look.

Sai took in the apology with a smile. "No need. I understand now how I must approach delicate topics to volatile people." He glanced quickly at Sakura. "I am still learning."

She smacked him a good one, reminding Sai why she had no suitors. "And what were you doing fighting him? Do you want to die?"

Neji had his say and wanted to leave, so he touched her elbow, lowering his head to gaze into her eyes, asking a question. Hinata stared back solemnly and to Sakura, it looked as if she was purposely making him wait. Then she nodded, drawing away from his touch. "Please look after him," she said, gesturing to the injured Sai. "Excuse us."

Sakura watched them, something funny in her tugging. Sai observed the scene with amusement. Ino Yamanaka was informed of their relationship and she escaped unscathed. Neji Hyuuga did not discriminate in fights then why – Ah. Sai smiled. _Because she was friends with Hinata Hyuuga._

"Are you friends with Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sakura gave him a frown. "Of course."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "I had hoped..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me," she said impatiently.

"You are slow," Sai said with a wide smile.

Another blow to his face but that was fine, because it meant he could still feel.

…

It was nearing the late afternoon when Sakura thought she could take a break. "Room 42B!" the Head Medic demanded.

She forced herself up. "Patient's name?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

Sakura sighed in dismay. Hinata whipped towards them, wrinkling the papers she held. "Let me tend to him," Hinata pleaded, walking towards her.

Sakura smiled. "No, I need you elsewhere," the Head Medic said, grabbing her arm.

"But–"

"Back to work!"

Sakura trudged over, cursing the Head Medic a thousand deaths. It was always a nightmare when Neji was admitted in. He was in a worse mood than ever before when she walked in. Sakura distantly wondered if it had anything to do with the Hyuuga clan. "Name?" she asked sweetly.

"You are more incompetent than I realized," Neji scoffed.

She crushed the pen. "Let me examine your chakra flow."

"Don't touch me," he warned.

He jerked away from her. Sakura rolled her eyes. It was exactly why she disliked being in charge of Hyuuga patients. "How else am I supposed to do my job?" she snapped. He flicked a glance then dismissed her from sight with the turn of his head. "How professional of you," she said. "I just saw you a few hours ago. Why are you injured?" He offered nothing to say. "Were you punished?" There was no reaction and Sakura moved in closer.

"One more step."

Sakura decided to round the bed in favor for the large windows. "Oh, is that Naruto and Kiba talking to Hinata?" she said aloud, leaning on the frames.

His head whipped towards it and Sakura took action. A quick jutsu stunned him and it was easier because he was already weak. She smiled delightedly. His brows furrowed. He tried lifting his arm and couldn't. His temper spiked. "You–"

She jabbed a needle in, ignoring his hiss. "Quit making it difficult."

His pale eyes were slanted in fury. "Only because you resort to manipulative tricks."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to say that to the medic with a needle in her hand? I should have let Hinata handle you instead," she muttered.

He stilled. She made quick work and took his vitals. "She is here?" Sakura hummed absently, tapping the clipboard. "I want her."

Good riddance, Sakura thought. "No problem. Get out as soon as you can walk." But he didn't say anymore. When Sakura found her moments later, she tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Hinata, take care of Neji, will you? He's annoying."

She brightened and snatched the papers. "Thank you," she said gratefully and hurriedly made her way to the other wing.

Sakura shook her head. Beside her, Sai stared fixedly. "You are slow," he declared again and was met with a punishing blow.

…

Hinata hadn't forgiven him yet.

She kept her distance by the window.

He couldn't touch her, couldn't reach for her in this pitiful state. A day without the sight of her drove him mad. He wanted to feel her pulse beneath skin, touch the softness of her hair. Neji was too deep in a trance, wanting to clench his fist around the thick, silky strands. It had been long days since she willingly stayed in his presence. Not once had she spoken to him freely.

When she had entered, she was looking at the floor, clutching the clipboard. He nearly rose until the jutsu reminded him he couldn't. "I'm here in replacement of Sakura-san," she had said, moving to stand far away.

The silence stretched. He didn't mind observing her for long moments and when her cheeks reddened, Neji knew she was aware of it. But his patience was running short when she didn't respond further. "Hinata. Will you speak to me?"

She finally turned, long hair fluttering. His fingers twitched. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked simply.

He was mesmerized by the intensity in her eyes. "You are lovely, Hinata," he murmured.

She flushed. "We need to talk about this, Neji," she reproached, absolute in her ire. He was getting frustrated for some reason, but so was she. But it was difficult seeing his face and Hinata dipped her head. "Why did you hide it from me?"

He tensed. "It was not the right time." His eyes narrowed. "They were ridiculing us."

She peeked beneath her bangs. "How?"

"They enjoy seeing me unsettled when it comes to…intimacy." The thought of him uncomfortable made her smile and his heart raced, the monitor matching its beat. She hadn't noticed yet, his discomfort among their companions amusing her. "It pleases you?" He meant to say it gruffly, but it came out as an inviting drawl, one not lost to her.

"No," she said quickly, blinking at the heart monitor. Hinata swallowed. "I…Aren't they being friendly?"

"I suppose," he murmured. He was beginning to regain control of his body and there was only one thing he wanted to do.

Hinata reddened. She touched the area just above her chest, trying to calm her pulse, because Neji's rapid heartbeat told her exactly what he was feeling. She looked at the erratic monitor. "N-Neji, calm down," she told him, suddenly shy.

His lips curved. "I cannot. You are finally here with me."

"But–"

"You know what you do to me," he said.

She wasn't aware of the extent Neji was affected by her but now it was made very clear, and her own heart raced at the thought of him. She met his eyes, trying to convey her disapproval before Neji completely deterred it. "You won't keep secrets from me?" He shook his head. She managed a smile. "Good. I'm glad you aren't too injured."

"Good," he repeated. He was drawing her back in and Hinata found herself moving closer. "I am suffering without you, Hinata. Come here."

…

It was dark when Tenten wandered the hallways.

Lee was suffering from stress. He witnessed something hours ago and while she was running errands, she found him collapsed by the streets. She had come barging into the hospital and it must have become a common sight for the workers, because they waved her through without another word. "What's bothering you?" she demanded from his still body.

Sai had peeked in hours ago, minor bruises coating his skin. When he saw Lee, a wide smile spread his lips. "Have you seen Neji Hyuuga?"

It irked her enough to slam the door to his face after a curt, "No."

She ought to visit Neji. She heard the trouble he brewed from Sakura. Tenten frowned. Her teammates were acting strange for the past few days. If they weren't willingly to tell her, then she would force them to talk. Except Lee was still unconscious and Neji was somewhere nearby. But it was late and when she reached his door, she heard the rhythmic heart monitor, signaling he was asleep. Her steps slowed.

She could wait another day. It was not as if the two could escape anyway.

It beat a little faster, the frantic beeps alerting her, before slowing and racing once again.

_Oh my god!_

Where was the nurse? Had someone switched their medicine? _It was Sakura_, Tenten thought accusingly. But first, who to alert? She had to at least see the man before calling for nurses.

Wait. Hinata was in there. She knew because Sakura had mentioned it in passing. She peered through the door and sure enough, she was there by his bedside.

She looked distressed, stroking his hand. But he wasn't asleep, Tenten realized with dread, when his hand rose to touch her face. She held her breath. Hinata relented, crawling on the bed. And Neji was still awake when she slumbered on, weaving his fingers through her long hair, a look in his eyes that told Tenten that he was content.

She left quietly.

Or she tried to because when she turned around, Sakura was right behind her, her face white. Tenten scrambled to cover her gaping mouth and forced her to the floor when Sakura fought back. Tenten dodged a potential knockout punch. She couldn't match her physical strength, but Sakura was shocked enough to leave an opening. Tenten went for it, pulling their faces close. "Quiet," she told her fiercely.

Tenten hauled her up, almost reminiscent like Lee because Sakura was slack in her grip. She felt Sakura tense to move towards the room and Tenten quickly subdued her. "They're-"

She quickly fled, dragging her along.

…

It never occurred to Lee that Tenten could cause his death.

Tenten crossed her arms. "I don't care that you kept it a secret," she said. "I understand. But did you have to be so violent?" Behind her, Lee cowered.

Neji glowered. "I will do it again if I have to."

"Oh," she gasped. "You were the one that beat Sai, didn't you? Neji!"

"Enough of this."

"Who else?" Tenten demanded. "Does Hinata know about it?"

"Yes," he said sourly.

"And the other times?"

A short silence. "She won't find out."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Tenten shouted. "You know I won't do that to you." Neji grunted. "Why are you silencing everyone? And there's no point in threatening Sakura. I think she lost her voice."

"That is exactly why. I don't want attention drawn to us."

"Don't you think people will eventually notice? I'm sure your clan knows…" she tentatively trailed off, wondering if Neji would answer the rumors.

He gave her a cool look. "Of course." That is, after three years of concealing the nature of their relationship, but no one needed to know.

She looked at him strangely. "What if there's a mysterious Hyuuga in other villages and he comes back?"

"It will be me and no one else," he said sharply. "Of that I am certain."

"Oh, so the rumors are true." He glared. "I won't say a word," she promised.

…

Hinata happily went to his room when they returned. He told her, "Wait for me," and kissed her until she was dazed. He left to deal with a personal matter. Hinata knew it had to do with why he was in the hospital. He wouldn't answer her the first time, so she didn't push the issue.

When she entered, his black robe was hazardously thrown across the dresser, items gathered on the floor. It had been a while since she stepped foot in his quarters. But even when they were apart, Neji was usually organized. Just as Hinata thought to tidy the mess, she dreaded to find something that didn't belong to either of them. Then she shook her head. Neji was certainly faithful to her. He had waited nearly half a year for her arrival just a few months ago. And when they reunited, he was hungry with desire for her.

Hinata smiled, kneeling to reach for the fallen books. Neji was an attractive man. His jaw was more defined, eyes still sharp and calculated. All reminiscence of puberty had shed off during the war, leaving in place the adult that shaped him. The thought of his affections for her bolstered her confidence. It pleased her immensely until she caught sight of something that didn't belong. Hinata frowned and looked closer before recoiling.

_Icha Icha Paradise! Volume XX_

The woman on the cover was slim, her body shapely. It made her feel uneasy, because her breasts might be too large and maybe her hips were a little wide in comparison. But she liked her body well enough and knew Neji would fervently agree.

Hinata bit her lip. When the Byakugan revealed no one was near, she tentatively reached for the forbidden book. It looked familiar and Hinata pondered on it.

One time, her back was pressed on the bed and he was above her, loving her, then somehow before the end, she ended up halfway on her knees and side, clutching the sheets because one leg was somehow slung over his hip in the air, the other supporting her weight and Neji – he was strong, his desire insatiable.

She threw the book down.

Her heart drummed loudly in the silence. Hinata covered her face, trying to banish past memories. Sometimes she wondered how Neji managed to position her in embarrassing poses. He was a visual man, easily stimulated by sight. Her hands lowered, wearily eyeing the novel. Had Neji actually _read_ them?

Either his imagination was running rampant all those years before or inspiration came during lovemaking. Hinata rubbed her arms and tried to recollect herself. She let out a slow breath and tensed when the doors opened. When Neji entered, he paused, sensing something in her. "Hinata?"

"Yes?" It was supposed to come out strong, but it leveled to a whisper and the undertones that accompanied it leashed his attention. She swallowed. "I'm fine. I…was waiting for you."

He shifted, facing her fully. "I see." Then, "What's wrong?"

She was still flushed, curiosity plaguing her. "D-Do you read them?"

"Read what?"

She gestured to the misshapen pile and beneath was a stack of novels. He glanced over. She stood up, waiting for a chance but Neji never moved, still blocking the door. His jaw clenched. "No. Nor will I ever."

"Then why...?"

"They must have placed it there," he growled, clenching the door frames. "I will pay them a visit soon."

"Have you ever wanted to?" the question came out unbidden and Hinata wanted to take it back.

The surprise in his eyes made her falter. "Not when I have you," he said deeply and Hinata hung her head, too embarrassed to face him.

Then she was looking into his eyes because his hands were on her face. He effortlessly picked her up, taking her mouth. She obliged, feeling relieved when he moved her deeper into the room.

…

The Hokage slammed her fist on the table.

"Do something about him!" she shouted.

Hiashi wearily eyed her. "What happened?"

"Neji sent two nins to the emergency room just when I needed them!"

"Oh dear."

Tsunade growled. "Discipline him or I will send him to the hospital again."

"No need."

When Hiashi left, Tsunade rubbed her forehead. She leaned back, looking over the village of Konoha thriving in peace.

Her hand reached past the bottled alcohol and instead touched a single sheet of paper. "Shizune, help me. I can't take this anymore. Bring me Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

Early Saturday Morning- Sunday Evening

_Shikamaru &amp; Shino &amp; Chouji_

Shikamaru yawned.

"This is excessive," Shikamaru drawled, eyeing his team. It was composed of two Hyuuga's – Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, one whom was an elite nin and the other an accomplished medic and fighter. Three others were young members, barely out of the Academy.

"What was the Hokage thinking?" Shikamaru asked, thinking of their new mischievous Hokage unofficially sworn in just a few hours ago. Kakashi had visited him early in the dawn and instructed him to use whatever method necessary to clear it. For the lowest ranked mission on a Saturday. They assembled, hair not properly combed, uniform messy in their haste. "Why us?" he asked mildly.

"To set an example," was the answer with a twinkle in his eye.

As soon as the Hokage disappeared, Shikamaru tiredly told them to regroup in two hours before heading to the storage room for sleep. "Let us...think of something," he heard Hinata say with a yawn. "Ngh...just wait a moment, please," she murmured.

"Just do it," Neji said strongly. "And refrain from disturbing us."

_They weren't role models_, Shikamaru thought without care as he closed his eyes. The shuffle of movement passing beyond him signaled they were going to rest shortly. He didn't think further. A verbal shout and scuffle woke him up. Shikamaru sighed, forcing himself up. The rest of his team were excitedly completing their part, yanking out weeds. He quietly padded his way to the next room where the Hyuuga's rested.

He peered in and his eyes _nearly_ widened in surprise. It was heavy lifting to do so and Shikamaru was too tired to alter his facial muscles.

There was a shadow leaning over her. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He left just as quietly and wondered how to separate the two just for the sake of inconvenience. It was because _that_ happened that Shikamaru had to wait. But at least he could return to sleep.

Half an hour later, Shikamaru awoke with the youngest members staring at him. "Done?" he asked dully. They nodded. "Dispose of it."

Hinata greeted him when he stepped out, looking well rested. With that protector of hers, he had no doubt she was kept warm from the cold. "You're awake," she said with a flush, fingers combing her hair. "I'm afraid we did not participate."

"That's fine," he yawned. "Neither did I."

They quietly stood off to the side and watched the youngest members devote themselves to chores. "Come help!" they finally pleaded. "We haven't done the ones by the farm yet!" Hinata shifted and Neji moved to stand near her. Just before the pair disappeared, Shikamaru issued an order: "Hinata, come with me. The rest of you, go clean out the farm." Neji hesitated. It was brief; barely a second, but he caught the movement. Then he nodded towards them and left. "We just have to pull weed," he said tiredly and dropped to his knees. "Why," he droned, gripping the roots.

"Um, Captain?" Hinata asked timidly. "I know you just returned from a mission recently. Why don't you rest again while I finish this?" Shikamaru stared, trying to make an excuse. "I can do it quickly without your help," she added.

Since she offered so sincerely, Shikamaru wouldn't reject it.

He rested on a bench nearby. He didn't know how long he drifted off when more noises interrupted his sleep. "...in my room." He opened one eye.

"Only after we are done," another whispered. He recognized that voice.

It was as he suspected. He really did not want evidence to confirm it. Maybe because the conditions of this mission was so lax, their guard was down. Not once when he was partnered with them before hinted at anything. And the nervousness of his teammates around Neji, especially Lee, already was telling. The sun blared hotly on his face and Shikamaru wondered what to do next. There was no point. Running was too much of an excursion and concealing himself was bothersome.

Shikamaru shrugged and rolled to the ground with an audible thump. They whipped towards the sound and he heard Hinata gasp, "Captain!"

She was much too concerned with his health to consider that he could have eavesdropped.

Just as Shikamaru was wondering where the male Hyuuga was, he caught sight of him. He stood behind her, measuring him. Neji – a fearsome opponent, Shikamaru reminded himself– didn't react well when people invaded his privacy. He summarized so after only a few days. If Neji considered him a potential threat, then it was useless because Shikamaru never indulged in gossip. But Neji was a genius. While Kiba was actively keeping his distance from the pair, Shikamaru preferred to be discreet. He disliked confrontations.

Neji met his eyes.

Shikamaru felt the beginnings of trouble manifest. Soon enough, Neji nodded and turned away, letting Hinata assist him.

They might not be close, but geniuses understood the code of silence.

…

It was too long since Shino had spoken to anyone.

He craved friendship. Only Hinata understood and she was his rope to communicating with others. Lately, she was nowhere to be seen and it made him fret. But he knew when to keep his distance. When Sakura was acting strange years ago and they all fell victim to her antics, Shino began to fear Neji.

He didn't know why they had to be involved to recover her memories; he suffered just as much having to take care of those poisonous plants. Only Hinata comforted him, clothed in a provocative Chinese dress that enhanced her figure. Neji was roped to a pole with Lee, but those watchful eyes were trained on him the entire time. And Shino still feared that the ropes weren't enough to hold him back.

Even after the blindfold was placed over his eyes, he knew the Byakugan still sighted him. But only Neji Hyuuga knew of her whereabouts. Because he hated being alone, Shino asked, "Where is Hinata?"

Neji deliberately made him wait and Shino held back from shrinking when he finally turned. There were dark circles under his eyes. "Why are you asking?"

Bugs raced over him, feeling his discomfort. "Our team will gather in a few hours. I'd like to make sure she is prepared."

"I will inform her then."

Shino tried dredging up the courage to demand her location. Neji would surely relay it but Shino knew his message was the least of his worries. "I need to see Hinata," he said firmly, bugs squirming over skin. "So she doesn't inconvenience our plans."

The bugs stilled. Neji had a look in his eyes that nearly made his heart stop. "Hinata is aware of it," Neji spoke slowly. "You do not need to see her until the agreed time."

"You have a point," Shino said because he didn't want to be seen as weak. Although it was too late, going by how Neji easily dismissed him.

So he stayed as the other man left without another word.

_It wasn't as if he was following him,_ Shino thought two hours later as he left the gates of the Hyuuga compound. _Hinata-sama left in a hurry_, he was told. And just when he was about to leave, Neji strode out, looked him in the eye, and said nothing.

All Shino did was turn and walk away. But he didn't expect to be trailed.

The bugs were louder than usual, gossip in the air. Shino ignored them. It was overwhelming to have an intimidating nin behind his back and considering Naruto and Sai's recent bruises, Shino was not willing to risk anything.

They were men of few words and he hardly knew the man. He always saw Neji accompany her with a hard stare directed to them, which Kiba pointedly ignored with a pinched look in his eyes. It made him shrink, but they had no close relations. But he needed to ask so he stopped and turned. "Hinata?"

Neji halted, that intimidating stare making the bugs crawl in panic. "Yes."

So he was headed in the right direction after all. He hoped what Neji needed from her was quick before they were late. "Good." His eyes narrowed and Shino added, "Two birds. One stone."

Neji didn't like that any better.

He awkwardly waited for more, but Neji wasn't moving. He cleared his throat and turned back. He couldn't feel his legs and wasn't aware of anything until he spotted her near the hills. Hinata was in view, back to them. It felt easier to breathe. The bugs swarmed, chattering and buzzing loudly, beginning to stem a line towards the male Hyuuga behind him.

Neji flicked one bug away and crushed another beneath his foot, missing Shino's pained cry.

"Hinata," Neji called from the distance.

"Yes? Oh, there you are," she beamed and just as Shino dreaded being left in the shadows, her feet stopped before him. "Shino-kun? What's wrong?"

He dared to look up. "He was looking for you," Neji answered from behind.

"I'm glad we found each other," she said. "Now it's just Kiba-kun, right?" He nodded. "I think I saw him by the market," she said.

"Hinata." She leaned to the side to see the man behind him. Not that she needed to. Shino had no problem admitting Neji was taller. And stronger. In fact, Shino stepped to the side instead. "I will wait for you in the compound."

She smiled so happily in that bashful way of hers, it made Shino squirm. "I will see you then." And when Shino thought it was over, Neji must have beckoned her closer because her feet tapped past him in a hurry and he didn't look to see what they were doing. His bugs had retreated back to his person, crawling anxiously.

Shino stared at the ground, wondering why of all times he felt unwelcomed. He didn't imagine the subtle rustling of cloth or the brief touch of skin. But Hinata never made it like that because she returned quickly enough to his front. "Shino-kun, let's go?"

He nodded. It dawned on him how plain as day that they were more intimate than he had thought. He never realized it and the powerful force behind him reinforced that belief.

Shino sighed. It was not as if there was anyone willing to listen to him.

…

Hinata raised her face, waiting for his kiss.

She felt him move, leaning closer, when he stopped just before their lips touched and Hinata was about to step up on her toes, but he sharply pulled back. She frowned in dismay and opened her eyes to see him scouring the area, the Byakugan in his eyes. Hinata waited patiently. His brows furrowed. She tugged on his sleeve. He immediately returned his attention, faintly smiling at the question in her eyes, and pressed a kiss on her lips. Her eyes were wide with worry. "Is it okay?"

"Of course," he murmured, bending down once more.

They parted unhurriedly and Hinata treasured such moments. She was surprised that he intercepted her path after saying her goodbyes to the team. His arm draped around her waist as they walked through the forest. "I'm glad he knows. He's a good friend," she added.

"Why does it matter?" Neji asked. Shino Abumare was a difficult man to communicate with and always shied away from him, no matter his efforts. It was vexing enough to lead him to where Hinata waited, asking strange questions.

"He deserves to hear it from me," she said simply and even quieter, "He was one of my first friends." Neji pressed her to a tree and kissed her deeply, slowly. After a moment, she whispered, "Neji."

"I know," he gritted and pulled away with effort.

"Good evening," Shikamaru greeted warily.

"Good evening," Hinata rushed to say because Neji was quiet.

"Done for the day?" Ino asked with a nervous smile. Beside her, Chouji nodded to them.

"Yes. We were heading home," she explained, wringing her hands. She didn't want to see what Neji looked like now, not when Shikamaru pointedly stared above them and Ino was struggling to keep her smile. Chouji continued to eat. "We'll be leaving now," she began, her hand blindly latching on his sleeve. "Have a good evening."

"Wait," Ino called out. "Can you come to the park later?"

Neji was in a bad mood and didn't care to hide his annoyance. "No."

"We will," Hinata assured at the same time. "Please give us a moment," she told them nervously. Neji didn't move when she tugged on his arm.

"Go ahead," he told her. "I will follow shortly."

She left reluctantly. Neji rounded on them as soon as her back turned. "Is Naruto behind this?"

"No," Shikamaru managed to lie with a straight face.

...

They shivered. Their eyes darted around them.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"Is he nearby?"

"No."

"That's good. Dammit, Lee, stop doing that!" Naruto hurriedly jogged away, ignoring Kiba's shout: "Help me carry him, Naruto!"

"You know if he does that, something is bound to happen to us!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kiba hesitated. "Then why are we doing this?" he shouted after him. Around him, Sakura was blankly staring at the ground and Tenten was calmly sharpening her weapons. Sai idly twisted a brush with his fingers. Only Shino responded with a grim nod and Kiba sighed. "Only for Hinata, I know."

...

"What're we doing?" Chouji asked when they reached the park.

"Scaring Hinata," Naruto said absently, hands busy.

Kiba whipped his head up. "Wait, that's not what you said-"

"Why?"

"To anger Neji Hyuuga," Sai answered helpfully with a smile and Shino paled.

"But why Hinata?"

Naruto gave him a weird look. "They are _together_." Or as Ino liked to say with relish, "They're _exclusive_."

Chouji paused. Then bit into another chip. "Okay."

Kiba stood, glowering. "I didn't agree to this," he said.

Naruto snapped his fingers and they jumped on him. "Just wait there," he said with a flap of his hand. Shino stood off to the side, crouching by the paralyzed Kiba.

"Naruto, if she's hurt, I won't forgive you," Tenten warned.

"It's not dangerous," Ino said with crossed arms. "Just a little celebration. Right, Naruto?"

He nodded, his back turned and they couldn't see the wide grin on his face. "They're coming," Shikamaru said, squinting. Neji was no longer in a foul mood because there was a faint smile on his lips. He looked around and when he looked their way, their hearts dropped because the Byakugan was in his eyes. But it faded the instant he looked back down at her. He was saying something and she nodded. They came closer. They couldn't read the blank look of his eyes but Hinata always lightened his mood.

"Is everyone here?" Hinata asked just as several objects rolled near their feet. She glanced down in confusion and heard shouts of, "No! You idiot!" just as it exploded, lighting her face in sharp, loud bursts.

It was too overwhelming and she fainted. He swiftly caught her and moved away from the firecrackers. "You," Neji began menacingly.

Naruto flipped the lid of the fireworks towards him in defense. "One move and I shoot," he warned.

Sakura snatched it. "You'll hit Hinata!"

"No!" Naruto and Lee shouted. "What else will stand between him and us!"

"You're grown men," Ino said in disgust.

"What did I just say?" Sakura wondered aloud.

He was reluctant to put her somewhere else. Now that they were more aware of it, they could see the strain in him. "Wow," a voice said loudly. "You're like a lovesick puppy, aren't you?" Naruto jabbed.

He walked away.

They awkwardly watched, not knowing what to do next. "That was a bad idea. What happened to congratulating them, Naruto?" Kiba growled, wobbly standing up.

"Uh."

…

Neji was about to retire after an exhausting day when the doors slid open. He stood up when she appeared. "Hinata," he said, tying his robe. She gave him a kiss and his hand rose to touch her cheek. "I didn't expect you to wake until morning."

She reddened. "I was just surprised by it," she said, moving near the closet. "Are they alright?" she asked over her shoulder.

"They weren't harmed," he said mildly. "You are my only concern."

"You don't have to say that," she said bashfully.

His eyes were trained on her figure as she pulled an extra cover off the shelves. "You are staying here tonight?"

She never looked so vulnerable with her feet bare, clutching the sheets, her face red. "I can't?"

"You can," Neji automatically said.

"Until preparations for our quarters in the Main House are finished," she said, glancing up beneath her lashes. "I-I want to stay here."

"Of course," he murmured. He blindly reached to open the slides to let in the cool night air, keeping her in his sight. "Hiashi-sama is still scheduled to make the announcement next week?"

"Yes," she beamed and he had the sudden urge to hold her close. "Father told me it would be wise for us to remain in the compound until then."

They could definitely do that, Neji thought, seeing the sway of her hips.

His heart raced as she came closer. She knelt, pulling back the covers and patted the pillows, arranging his –_their_ bed for the night. It was simple, but a savage inclination gripped him. "When we are husband and wife," he told her intently when she was done. "Not once will a day go by without you knowing my love."

"You do that every day," Hinata said shyly, his fingers tracing the lines of her neck.

"Yes, however," he murmured, pulling her closer. "When you carry my child–" she flushed, turning her head down to his neck but he stopped her with a tight grip of her hair. "It will be a reminder known by everyone that you chose me. Our blood will live on through our descendants. This is fate, Hinata." He took her mouth, the sight of her dazed shattering his restraint. His hands slipped the robe off her, lowering her to the bed.

"Oh my god, Neji. You are _crazy_."

"He's a romantic at heart."

They froze.

"It's kind of sweet."

"Only a stalker thinks like that."

Hinata struggled to break free and felt his grip tighten, the violence in him surging. "Neji," she said carefully. A quick look at his face confirmed his displeasure and the darkness in his eyes disturbed her. He suddenly stood up and Hinata scrambled to cover herself. When he reached for the weapons storage, she cried out, "Wait! Neji, don't–!"

"You've gone too far!" Neji shouted and Hinata watched in astonishment as he shed his cool front, all the suppressed anger he'd kept in check was unleashed.

"You can't beat me now!" Naruto hysterically declared. "There are more of us–"

"Only you and Sai."

"Against you," Naruto ended somewhat soberly and pushed Kiba to the front.

He stood over her, shielding what modesty there was left. "It was a mistake to let you off with a warning," he said lowly and some shivered, though others looked affronted because they had obviously gotten more than a warning. Hinata touched his ankle, reminding him. The energy nearly drained away. "Leave," he bit out. "Only because of Hinata's goodwill. I will not forgive you for what you have done today."

"I said we should wait until morning," Sai began and just when they were starting to feel guilty, his next words amplified it. "They were about to have sex," Sai stated, matter-of-factly.

She couldn't see, but she heard the numerous gasps followed by snickers. They weren't the least apologetic, Hinata realized with dismay. "How could you," she said accusingly, tears prickling. At once, everyone stilled and silence fell.

Neji turned back to her, going on his knees. "Hinata–" but was knocked down from behind by a cowardly hit and dragged down the sheets.

"Holy crap," Naruto began before Sakura slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Those are indeed large," Sai continued.

"Oh no," Kiba ended, covering his face.

And the sight of her impressive chest, only ever seen by Neji Hyuuga, was known to them.

Hinata gasped, gathering the sheets and fled deeper into the rooms. A sudden burst of chakra engulfed Neji, smothered in menace and malicious intent. He was charged in chakra, dangerously so, as he stood up and Shikamaru wisely stepped back. He flexed his hands, accumulating an alarming amount of power and they knew it hard against flesh and bone.

"You lucky bastard," someone drawled and they paled. But before they could comprehend it, Neji disappeared and they scattered.

Multiple chorus of screams echoed into the night and an angry male voice declaring, "This is the end!"

* * *

_Several years later…_

"Why is he here?" the Hokage asked, peeking from beneath a large hat at the small figure in the office.

"I hoped to show him how dignified our Hokage is, but I have failed," Neji said flatly and slammed down a stack of papers.

"So Hinata wanted some peace and quiet, huh?" Neji cut a sharp look and in the next second, the large hat fell to the ground with a kunai by it. Short blond hair came to view and blue eyes quickly masked his panic. "You _cannot_ hit the Hokage! Tell him, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You mustn't keep them waiting, Naruto."

"Why are you asking about Mother?" the boy with pale eyes asked. "She is doing well with her pregnancy if that's what you mean."

Naruto grinned. "How do you feel about getting another sibling?" Though it irritated Neji, his son was entranced.

His eyes lit up, a trait belonging to his mother. "Mother said I only have to wait a bit more to meet her."

"Yeah, I bet your dad is waiting too– _ouch! _Dammit, I will penalize you for this, Neji! I can do it! I am the –"

"Go play with the others," Neji said, looking down at the face so similar to his. "And return by sunset."

Because he was still small, he hugged his father's knee with a quick, "Yes, Father!" and jumped out of the window. A second later he asked, "What're you doing here, Shikadai?"

"Obviously to make sure my dad's doing his job," came the lazy reply. "Hey, dad! Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankarou send their regards!"

Shikamaru grunted. With another huff, the two boys quickly departed towards the cliffs. Naruto stared. "Your sons are unbelievable." They smirked. "Of course they can't compare with _my_ son–"

"He's about to destroy the Kage monuments," Shikamaru said dully, staring out the large windows.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "What! That little–! I'm going to–"

Neji dragged him by the red robes before he escaped. "Naruto, we'll deal with him. Just go–"

"Like hell!" And like the winds, disappeared.

Neji lowered his hands. "How did he manage to become Hokage."

"Because he's the best," Shikamaru droned and they watched as Naruto caught his son in a headlock.

**...**

_In which it took a lot longer for some people to notice. _

Gaara stared at the child in tow of the male Hyuuga. "You have a son," he said flatly.

Neji wearily returned the stare. "I do."

"How?" was the unbelievable question from the other Sand-nin which Neji pointedly ignored.

"Who's the mother?"

"The Head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga!" the child's voice piped proudly behind Neji.

_With Tsunade in an undisclosed location:_

She latched onto his body and shoved drinks down his mouth. "I knew you weren't frigid!"

He choked. "Release me," he demanded.

She drank more. "When did this happen? I bet Kakashi got you good when he took over." He growled. "Hey, whose breasts are bigger? Mine or hers? I heard you pumped two kids out of her with another on the way so maybe she has an edge–"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted and tried pulling her away.

_With Sasuke, somewhere near the outskirts of Konoha:_

The Sharingan turned slowly. "Heh, I didn't expect to confront you."

Neji was irritated, the Byakugan in his eyes. "Your son is stalking my daughter after he lost to my eldest son. I am giving you the chance to do something before I do."

Sasuke paused. "You have children?" he asked carefully.

* * *

**FIN**

_I got into the marriage/children mood because it was heading there anyway, might as well write it out. They're happy. I'm happy. That's all that matters. I feel slightly more complete. As always, thank you for taking time to read._


End file.
